robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Card Code
WE PROJECT ZORGO HAVE TAKEN OVER! Hate to tell you this, but I need more time to think about the "Killed Phantom" Creepypasta story that I typed, but I did have time to think about this creepypasta. So yeah, if you have any complaints in the story, please comment and I will understand why. It was a normal day as I woke up in my room. Doing the first thing that I need to do in the morning. After eating breakfast, my mom asked me if I want to go with her to look for things she needs to buy, so I said yes and headed to the store. I always got interested in Roblox cards since I never even bought one yet. But I did save up the daily allowance that I always got from school so I got enough. I brought the money with me. I even asked my mom if I could buy a Roblox card since I have enough money for it. luckily, she said yes. I got one that only cost like hmmm... I forgot how much it cost. It did take me a while to save up for that, so I bought it and right after I got home I entered the code. At first, I didn't know what it will give to me. It did give me a nice 1 year of bc. A year has passed and my bc was gone. Too bad I was having fun with it since I never tried anything like it. So I don't have enough money yet to buy another one. Since my mom only goes to the store once a month, it did take time to get another one. It was Friday actually. After I have gone home after a busy day at school since I have to worry about my homework in math, but I didn't mind about it since it was actually pretty easy to tell you exactly. I was almost home when I was approached by a man. No, he doesn't look like a hobo or a homeless guy. In fact, he looks like a normal guy. He wears a white polo with blue jeans so after he approached me, he said: "Do you play ROBLOX?" I was surprised an old man still plays a child's game. I mean I'm serious. All I see playing Roblox are at the maximum age of 20. Well, the Roblox staff might be older than 20, but I didn't mind the staff playing the game since they are the staff. Ehhh no explanation about them hehe. So I answered him "Yes, I do play it" and then he got something out of his pocket. It was a Roblox card. He said "Here, take it" and I said "That's too kind, mister. Maybe I'll pass" but he said, "Take it please". Since he looks like a nice guy.........or maybe I think he's nice, I did take it. After I got the card, he ran away. I don't know where, but other than that, I feel lucky since maybe I can have another 12 months of builders club, or even better. But after seeing the look on the card, it feels strange. The card has no players in them. You know, the 3 players that show up on different cards. I remember that they were pirate, samurai and a space cadet or something like that. And the price is actually 33$, but I remember that the prices were only 10$, 25$ and 40$ after seeing that I didn't mind about it since it might be minor flaws in the printing. So after I went home, I ate dinner first, but I wasn't able to help the feeling that something is on that card. My mom asked me, "What's wrong?" I said "Nothing mom.....I'm just thinking about my homework." After eating dinner, I brushed my teeth and went to my room to play Roblox. But before I could start I did some researching about Roblox cards. If there is a card with no player in it and has a price of 33$ I didn't see even a single answer to it. All I saw was cheap Roblox card generators that are obviously scams and viruses. Feeling a little worried about the card if this is a hacked code and I might lose all the things that I've done on Roblox, I had no choice but to put in the code. Since I had nobody to give it to since (I have to be honest) none of my classmates or my friends even play Roblox and I don't wanna throw it away since I would waste it if I did. Feeling so scared I typed in the code slowly. And as I drag my mouse to the "Redeem" button, I stopped for a while and I didn't press it yet. My heartbeat is going nuts and I can't do this alone, so I called my closest friend, Mike to go to my home. Mike is not a Roblox player but he is my best friend and he always understands me, but he doesn't play too many games since he was much more worried about his studies and yes. Why are you wondering why a smart guy would be a friend to a gamer? well, that's another story which I will tell you at the right time. He said, "Don't worry, I will be there." But before he put the phone down I said first, "You already finished your homework? But I thought you had advanced studies." He replied to me happily "Don't worry I already finished them." Wow, this guy is pretty smart and fast no wonder he's top 1 of all the sections in high school. He got here at 7 minutes straight. Since he's not too far from ours and I sometimes call him just in case I need help in some subjects. So I saw him outside the door. I went down and opened it after that he questioned me "Why did you call me? Do you have problems with your homework?" and then I answered "No no, I need your help in something, but I know you won't like it" He said "You mean your game?" and Then I said "Yeah......but if I said it you might leave" but for that time he didn't leave instead he said "Sure, I'm not much in games, but I'll help you.". So we went up with our room and I told him about the card. He did also say it might be minor printing errors like I said to myself. So after that, I finally clicked the "Redeem" button after the loading was done. The computer soon shut down. I and Mike were surprised when it shut down. I tried to turn it on, but it didn't work. I did this 4 times and after that, it turned on again. Not knowing what will happen if my Roblox account is now hacked, I opened my Roblox but after that, everything was fine. My account is still fine and I was relieved. I was about to say to my friend that he can leave now, but before I even did, my screen flashed white for like 5 seconds and then my character became a question mark. You know when you have a new character and it takes time to load you that? I tried to refresh, but the question mark is not removing. It took me 5 times until I already gave up. Just then, I notice that my mouse moved a little bit and when I saw it move, it stopped at that second. So I held the mouse for a while. Then I noticed that my character is now the picture of the card. Feeling annoyed if somebody is hacking my account and messing with me, I tried to log out of my account, but I can't after that the box on the near top of the screen. And no, it's not the address bar. It soon started typing the code in the card over and over, so I tried to stop it, but it just keeps on typing. After a minute of backspacing, it stopped the repeating code. then my screen flashed again for 5 seconds. Then I saw a button that I never have seen before on the homepage. It said "Redeem", so I clicked it and it leads me to a page with 2 buttons on them saying "Redeem". They have both those names but they are colored differently. The left side is black and the right side is red. Since red is a danger color, I clicked on the black "Redeem" button. Just then, blood just randomly drips off my computer and I don't mean on the screen. it was outside the monitor. I can even touch it and tell it was blood, So we tried to get out of the room very quickly and something happened next. Just then, my mom told me, "Where are you boys going to?" I said, "Mom, run now, there is something that is after us!" Just then, I heard something up on my room and slowly getting out of the room and slowly going down the stairs. After he got down where I can see him, he looks like a demon monster. Right after he saw us two, he pointed at us and saying weird language. But the only thing that I understood was "Die" and "Code". So he jumped down the stairs. Then we ran away from the house as fast as we could. As soon as the neighbors saw the demonic creature, they called the police. The police arrived in 10 minutes. They saw us scared and speechless, but after the police saw us, the demon just vanished in the blink of an eye. It was a week when that happened. My friend said that he needs to avoid me for a month or so and also 3 days ago, I already burned the card in my backyard but after burning it, a strong short wind just blew in front of me. Then I heard a slow low scream after I burned it. After that experience, I tried to be careful in all things that I do for now, but after it screamed, I did hear it but I did swear that after that scream, it said: "I'll be back". The End. This has been corrected. Category:Site Based Category:Entities Category: Category:Shock Endings Category:Mystery